Disney World Love
by The Ultimate Badass
Summary: Our heroes are taking a break at the Happiest Place On Earth. And Ash is harboring feelings for a certain red head. Will he pluck up the courage to tell her? Especially since it's at Disney World? Rated K for language and alcohol references. STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Downtown Disney

**A/N: I meant to put this up on Friday but some things came up and I couldn't. Anyways it's very simple, our favorite group as well as our favorite OC are in Disney World. Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon, Nintendo does; don't own the snippets of songs in this, their retrospective artists do. Enjoy. **

Our heroes have decided to take some time off from their journey. Today, they have ventured into the Walt Disney World resort in Orlando. But Ash has lots on his mind right now.

'_Maybe here I can tell her,_' Ash thought to himself. '_It's a perfect setup: the 'Happiest Place On Earth' and contemplating on how to tell her. It's the most perfect idea ever.'_

What Ash was thinking about was how to tell a certain red-head how he felt about her. He had discovered his feelings towards her for the past while, but didn't know how to get it out.

"Alright. So which park do you guys wanna go to first?" Troy asked.

Troy had been their new travel buddy for two weeks as of today. It had been a rough get-go and it still was a bit of an adjustment. Troy and Misty would butt heads constantly because of his, according to Misty, 'wild child behavior' and to Troy, her 'stick-in-the-mud attitude.'

The group of four, not counting Pikachu and Togepi, were currently sitting outside the Earl of Sandwich sandwich shop at the moment, sucking down some lunch. Troy had a turkey sandwich with mayonnaise (disgusting!) and a Coke to go with it. Brock opted for a chicken caesar salad with mandarin oranges; Misty opted for the same thing; Ash had two turkey and ham sandwiches with an ice cold Coke to go with it, as well as side of chips.

"I think we should just stay here in Downtown Disney for the time being, do some shopping. I wanna get something for my sisters for when we go back." Misty suggested.

"What do you think, Brock?" Troy turned to Brock.

"Sounds good to me."

"Ash?"

Ash was deep in thought. He had barely touched his sandwiches, which scared the others. Around lunch time, he would usually be wolfing down his food so fast you could barely say 'Mickey Mouse.'

Brock shook his shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" Ash awoke from his deep thinking.

"Do you think we should stay in Downtown Disney for the time being?" Troy repeated.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," he replied distractedly. He didn't really care much for conversation at this time, especially with what he had on his mind.

"Well aren't you gonna eat? You haven't touched your food, oddly enough." Troy noticed.

"Uh yeah." Ash then started wolfing down his sandwiches, chips, and taking big chugs of Coke to wash it all down. Everybody just carried on like nothing was up and continued to eat.

After they finished their lunch, everyone got up and started to make plans for the next while. Troy, being the oldest of the group at 18, made the battle plan.

"Alright," he started. "We'll all meet back here in an hour, that gives us plenty of time to do whatever we want." Troy then handed out a wad of cash to each person. "Here's a hundred bucks for all of you. You can use it for whatever you want: buy a souvenir or whatever. But I must establish some rules: if you're not back by the time the hour is up, you will be left behind and forced to find us your own way."

Misty smacked Troy on the back of the head with her magazine. Leaving someone behind and having to navigate through thousands of people to find their group is just cruel.

"I was only joking. We will wait for you," he said with gritted teeth, glaring at Misty. "Now rules for each of you: Misty, if you run out of cash, don't come back to me for more. I'm only allowing as much as I have given. Brock, don't get too caught up with girls, otherwise we're never gonna find ya. Knowing you, I'm sure we'd have to."

Brock looked unamused by that comment while Ash and Misty snickered. They always knew where to hit him when it came to being out. He couldn't help it if he noticed beautiful girls that might be the one for him.

"And finally, have fun, guys. This is your time to cut loose." Troy finished.

"Later." Brock picked up his backpack and took off.

"See ya." Misty took off too with Togepi in her arms.

Ash then grabbed his backpack and was about to take off as well before Troy stopped him.

"Hold it, Ash." Troy placed his hand on the younger male's chest, stopping his progress for the time being.

"What's up, Troy? I wanna go have fun!" Ash complained.

"And you will, just it's gonna be spent hanging out with me. I need to talk to you about some things." Troy tried to placate him.

"Like what?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Troy left him hanging. He then picked up his bag and the two cornerstone boys (in age) took off, walking around for the time being.

However, unbeknownst to them, Team Rocket was watching them from a further distance away, trying not to alert the group to their presence. They were engorging themselves with ice cream while maintaining disguises, so as not to arouse suspicion. Meowth even had a full humanized disguise.

"So what do you think the twerp's got on his mind, Jess?" James asked, noticing Ash's body language.

"I don't know, James. Whatever it is, it must be big." Jessie replied to her male partner.

"I tink de twerp's got a little love on his mind." Meowth chimed in, batting his eyelashes for effect.

"Love, huh?" Jessie smirked. "Well we've got to get the dirt on this."

"Agreed. Dhis is gonna be beautiful if we can hold dis over de twerp's head." Meowth replied with just as big a smirk.

"Woooobbuffet." Wobbuffet announced, popping out of his Pokéball.

"Well then follow him and the big twerp!" James ordered as Team Rocket went 'blasting off' after Troy and Ash.

XOXOXO

Misty felt like she was in a dream world. There were shops all over the place; t-shirt places, specialty places, it was all just too good to be real. She felt like she was gonna faint.

"Isn't this fun, Togepi?" She cooed excitedly to the baby Pokémon.

Togepi chorused with its mommy's happiness.

Misty walked into one shop. What she saw next left her mouth agape and her eyes enlarging at alarming levels. Around the shop there was so much: t-shirts, accessories, hats, you name it.

As Misty browsed around the separate racks (hehe,) she started to think about Ash. That stubborn, headstrong, handsome...wait! There she went again on that little girl crush. Ash was too oblivious to even take a hint. Why would now be any different?

'Because he's the one.' Misty's consciousness told her.

"Excuse me. Looking for anything in particular?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Misty turned to see an attendant standing behind her.

"Oh no. I'm fine," said Misty with a half-hearted smile. "Thank you though."

"I know that face," the attendant remarked. "It's a boy isn't it?"

"Yes." Misty said with a sigh. "Except he can't take a clue that I'm into him. I don't even know if he's all into me."

"I'm sure he is into you. Just he probably doesn't know it himself."

"Then how will I know?"

-**Start Whitney Houston's How Will I Know at the chorus**-

Misty

_**How will I know if he really loves me? **_

_**I say a prayer with every heart beat**_

_**I fall in love whenever we meet**_

_**I'm asking you cause you know about these things**_

_**How will I know if he's thinking of me?**_

_**I try to speak up but I'm too shy**_

_**Falling in love is all bitter sweet**_

_**This love is strong**_

_**How will I know?**_

_**How will I know**_?

**-End song-**

"How will I know if he really likes me?" Misty asked again.

"You'll just know, honey. A good-looking girl like you should be able to attract him very easy. If he's oblivious, make him notice you and don't stop until he is yours." The attendant replied.

"Ok. Thanks." Misty thanked as the attendant went back to business and Misty went back to browsing amongst things.

XXXXXX

Brock was walking along with the crowd of people. He had never seen so many people in one place before, more so than battle tournaments. So far nothing really looked enticing to the aspiring breeder; just a bunch of souvenir shops and all that stuff.

_'There's gotta be somewhere of interest,_' Brock said to himself. '_Troy said no girls. No girls.'_

Suddenly two beautiful brunette girls walked by. It was only a matter of milliseconds before Brock went all ga-ga and ran after them, looking to talk to them.

"Hello, brunette nurses!" He joyfully exclaimed as he caught up to them.

The girls turned around to the smitten fifteen year old (assuming that was how old Brock was at that point in the series) and giggled.

"Who is this dork?" One of the brunettes said to her friend.

"I don't know," the other one replied then smirked. "Let's have some fun with him."

The second brunette seductively walked around Brock, almost causing him to faint.

"Hey there, cutie," she flirted. "Wanna go have some fun with us?"

"Would I?!" Brock exclaimed, hearts dancing in his eyes. "But first, bless me with the honor of knowing your names."

"Brooke." The flirty brunette said.

"Breanne." The other brunette introduced herself.

"My name's Brock and I wanna be your boyfriend." Brock dashed over to them and grabbed their hands in a disturbing way.

"How about just friends?" Breanne asked, disturbed.

"There's this section of the area called 'Pleasure Island,' it's accommodated to people looking for a good time in Downtown Disney. What do you say, big boy?" Brooke slid a hand across his cheek.

"Let's do it!" Brock exclaimed, even though his good sense seemed to be telling him that this was a bad idea.

The two girls smirked, they had this little fly trapped in their web and he was all but ready to be their "meal." This was going to be so easy.

"Well let's go then," Breanne smirked a hint. "We know how to party."

And the two girls led the dazed boy off to Pleasure Island to do whatever.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Ash and Troy were walking around and throwing up bits of conversation, but nothing too big. After walking for a while, they decided to sit down on a bench overlooking the small lake that was in Downtown Disney. Unbeknownst to them, Team Rocket was watching from afar, exhausted by all the walking.

"I don't think I've walked that much since I ran track," James complained. "My feet hurt so bad."

"Quiet, James!" Jessie growled. "Just pretend your feet are ice cold. That should make them feel better."

"I'm too tired to pretend," whined James.

"Will de both of yous shut up!" Meowth bursted. "We're on a mission here. If we can figure out what the twerp's telling the big twerp, we'll be able to use what he has against him so we can steal Pikachu for dhe boss."

Jessie and James stopped arguing and went along with it. They then turned up a satellite from a pack and started eavesdropping on Troy and Ash's conversation.

-To Ash and Troy-

As the two boys watched the sun dance on the water, the more their troubles withered away. That wasn't the case for Ash, he still had Misty on his mind. How would she respond to his declaration, if he told her? Would she never want to see him again? Oh, this was so hard.

"I know that look, Ash," Troy finally broke the silence. "It's Misty isn't it?"

Ash nodded.

"Well let me tell you something about how to love a woman..." Troy started before he broke into song.

-**Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman by Bryan Adams starts**-

**_To really love a woman_**

**_To understand her_**

**_You gotta know how she needs to be touched_**

**_Hear every thought, see every dream_**

**_And give her wings when she wants to fly_**

"But what does that have to do with feelings?" Ash asked

**_Then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms_**

**_You know you really love a woman_**

"How does that compute to telling her you like her?"

**_When you love a woman, you tell her that she's really wanted _**

**_When you love a woman, you tell her that she's the one._**

"Well of course she would be the one."

**_Cause she needs somebody_**

**_To tell her that it's gonna last forever_**

**_So tell me have you ever really_**

**_Really, really ever loved a woman? _**

-End-

"You see, Ash, love is obviously very complicated," Troy resumed talking. "But when done right, you could be Don John, the greatest lover in the history of the world!" He flexed his muscles in a masculine pose to illustrate his point.

"But I don't want to be Don John, whoever he is," Ash replied flatly. "I just wanna be me."

"And that's fine. Just step up to the plate when the time comes," advised Troy. He checks his watch.

"Jesus!" He exclaims. "How the time flies. Our hour has gone up."

"Well we better get back," suggested Ash. "I'm glad we had this talk, Troy. You're the like the older brother I wish I could have had."

"No problem, bud." Troy patted him on the back and they were on their way back.

XXXXX

-Back to Team Rocket-

"So the twerp has feelings for the twerpette. How cute." Jessie said sarcastically.

"She's now our new bargaining chip for Pikachu and our promotion to executives." Meowth said with a dreamy expression, obviously imagining what being executives for Team Rocket would be like, plus with his own Team Rocket uniform.

"Let's plan first. Can't kill two birds with one stone without a plan." Jessie said before they ran off.

XXXXXXXX

When Ash and Troy, as well as Pikachu, returned to the sandwich shop, they saw that only Misty was back, wearing all sorts of new clothes: a red Minnie Mouse t-shirt, new sunglasses, as well as a pair of Minnie Mouse ears. Togepi was wearing a little Mickey Mouse t-shirt as well.

"Went a little overboard on the merchandise didn't ya, Misty?" Troy giggled.

"I know. I got a little carried away but doesn't Togepi look so cute in this shirt?" She cooed to the baby egg Pokémon.

"I guess," Ash blushed.

"So where's Brock?" Troy looked around. Strangely enough, the tan skinned teenager wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Troy finally caught wind to what had happened.

"Oh no he did not!" Troy exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure he did. Knowing him, I'd bet on it." Misty shook her head.

Troy then took out a hand-held device of some kind. The two kids looked at him in confusion.

"Just in case something like this happened, I installed a tracking device on his person to keep track of him." Troy explained.

"Where's he at?" Ash asked.

"According to my locating device, Pleasure Island."

"How far?" Misty asked.

"Just down this way. Oh boy, when I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him." Troy fumed.

The three kids and two Pokémon ran off to collect their friend.

XXXXXX

"Why is the whole room spinning? *Hic* There are women dancing all over the place." Brock drunkly exclaimed before laughing. The whole bar laughed with him.

How did Brock get in this predicament? Brooke and Breanne took him out to pleasure island with the idea of getting him drunk and then stealing everything off his person. Part one was done, but part two was proving quite difficult.

Brock noticed a military officer in the crowd.

"I won't let you down, Goose." He saluted before he clumsily collapsed to the floor.

"Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!" He yelled while laughing. Everyone else was busy laughing. Who was this clown that was getting all this attention?

Suddenly the doors opened and three figures were running into the bar. One figure grabbed Brock by the front of his shirt and pulled him up, which led to resistance by Brock.

"Ah! Don't mug me. You want my money, take it." He cried.

"Come on, Brock." The figure gruffly pulled him out the door.

XXXXXX

"Is he ok?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. He's slammed pretty good. What the hell were you doing in a bar, Brock?" Troy asked.

"I met these two gorgeous girls and they took me there." Brock giggled.

"What were their names?" Ash asked.

"Brooke and Breanne. Brock W. Harrison never forgets a name of a pretty girl."

"Ok. You're going to be watched over as we walk back to the hotel and when we get there until you're sober." Troy said firmly.

"I'm as sober as an Onix right now," Brock denied. "I don't need to be watched over."

"Yes, you do. Whether you like it or not."

The group then walked back to their hotel for a bit until Brock could officially sober up and then would decide on a park to go to.

**A/N: Good start, no? Each chapter will be in one retrospective park. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a review. Ta-ta.**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: This is not the new chapter. I'm just telling you guys that I'm almost done with the actual second chapter. So far views have been very impressive: 43 so far. But I want to hear your guys' opinions of the story so far so leave some reviews. But yes, I'm almost done with writing the second chapter. **

**Thank you for your cooperation and patience.**

**Hasta la vista, baby.**


	3. Hollywood Studios Part 1

**A/N: At long last, here is the second chapter. This is part one of two parts, just to break it up for you. Last time: Ash and his friends have entered the Happiest Place On Earth and were looking forward to a little relaxation. For Ash, this was a time to tell Misty how he feels about her. Brock once again gets in trouble relating to the opposite gender and Misty wants to tell Ash how she feels. On with the chapter!**

By the time Brock had sobered up, it was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon already. That meant that the group would have less time to hit the entire area in the whole day.

They sat in their hotel room, debating on which park to go to. Troy knew in his mind where to start: Hollywood Studios. It was a good way to start off their trip. Coming with major thrill rides like the Rock n Roller Coaster, Star Tours, and...duh duh duhhhhhh...the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror. It seemed perfect.

"How about Hollywood Studios?" Troy suggested. "Get our thrill neurons stimulated and ready to go."

"I don't know," Misty didn't look too sure. "How about we start at the Magic Kingdom?"

"NO!" Ash and Troy yelled at the same time, maybe a little too hard. Brock and Misty stared at them like they each grew another head.

"I mean heheheh," Troy chuckled exasperatedly. "Why don't we save the best for last? Their fireworks show is a sight to behold. We'll do it tonight."

"I agree. Magic Kingdom and fireworks display for last." Ash nodded his head very fast. That would be the most perfect thing in the world: telling Misty he loved her in front of all the fireworks. It would be a dream come true.

"Ok. You don't have to be so pushy." Misty pouted disgruntled.

"Yeah, guys. What's going on?" Brock asked, a little suspicious to why they outburst like that.

"No reason," Troy cheekily smiled. "Just we think it should be better to save the best for later."

"Yeah." Ash agreed, smiling as cheekily as the older boy.

"So Hollywood Studios sound good?"

"Sure."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Sweetness!" Ash exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Ash immediately started running out the door.

"Hey. Where you going?" Troy inquired.

"To Hollywood Studios," explained Ash, annoyed at being struck down at his highest point. "We don't have all day."

"Alright. We're coming," Misty echoed Troy's annoyed tone. "Just don't explode into a million fireworks."

"I can't help it if I'm excited."

"Alright. That's enough." Brock settled things down.

XXXXX

"This place is amazing!" Ash gaped in awe. "Let's get moving!"

The rest of the group chuckled at Ash's endless energy, he just never seemed to stop. It was always on to the next thing in succession.

The first thing they noticed was this tall building off to the right. It said that it was the Hollywood Tower Hotel.

"Hey Troy, I didn't know that there was a hotel in this park." Brock observed.

"It's not a hotel, man. It's a ride." Troy explained.

"Well then we might have to go on it."

"We just might."

"I don't know," Misty interjected. "It looks a little scary to me."

"It'll be fun. Where's your sense of adventure?" Troy asked annoyed.

XXXXX

It was all a crazy scene when the quadruped finally walked into the park after passing through the ticket check point. People scurrying all over the place, music playing over the loudspeakers, it was just incredible.

"Ok, so where to first?" Troy asked, pulling out the map of the park. Everyone gathered around to see.

"I say we go on that hotel ride first." Ash pointed to the hotel on the map.

"I don't know, Ash. Let's save that one for last," Troy suggested. "How about Star Tours? Just start out with something easy. Plus I've heard it is plenty fun."

"Sounds fun." Brock agreed.

"Sure."

And with that, they went off to the area where Star Tours was. Unbeknownst to them, Team Rocket was right behind them. They dressed as two ordinary teenagers and a dwarf, so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Where are they going?" James asked.

"I don't know. Best we follow them." Jessie answered.

"Hey guys, how about the Great Movie Ride for our first ride?" Meowth asked. "Or how about we go see the Muppets in 3D?"

Jessie took their map, rolled it up, and smacked Meowth on the head with it.

"Focus, Meowth!" She chastised. "We're not here to ride rides. We're here to capture the twerpette so we can then get Pikachu in exchange."

"Alright, alright!" Meowth growled indignantly.

XXXXXXXXX

The Star Tours area was incredible. It was a makeshift model set of the Endor moon during the sixth movie, even featuring an AT-AT, pretending to fire its blaster cannons.

"Wow. What is that?" Ash asked, eyeing the AT-AT.

"Oh, that's an AT-AT from 'Empire Strikes Back.' It's pretty cool." Troy explained. "Let's see what the line looks like. Hopefully it shouldn't be too long."

The group walked over to the entrance to see what the line was like. It seemed Troy's prediction was spot on: there was barely a line for the ride. The wait time said 10 minutes.

"Just our luck," Troy happily exclaimed. "Barely any line and a ten minute wait. Who all wants to go on?"

"Me!" Everyone chorused.

"Alright then."

XXXXX

The line wasn't as long as projected and they were inside the ride queue within a minute. The line wound through what was made out to be like a spaceport, big boards saying flights were on time, delayed, etc. They also walked by models of C-3PO and R2-D2 working on a ship.

"This is sweet!" Ash exclaimed.

"I know. It's pretty cool." Troy grinned.

Soon, they made their way to where they would divide up for the ride.

"How many?" The ride attendant asked.

"Four." Troy answered.

"Down here. Row 3."

"Thanks."

They walked down to their designated area. It looked like a gate at an airport. There was a screen that was playing the starship getting ready for takeoff, obviously fictional.

"Is this going to be scary? I just don't want Togepi to freak out." Misty asked.

"Not from what I've heard," Troy answered. "I've heard that it's a pretty fun ride."

After a few moments, the doors opened and it was time to get on the ride.

XXXXXX

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Ash was so excited that he could have done flips down the walkway that went into the gift shop. The ride blew his mind so wide open, he would need surgery to put it back together.

"Glad you liked it, buddy," Troy smiled. The ride had been fun after all. "Oh man, how about the part where Boba Fett was pursuing us? It felt like we actually were being chased. I was freaking out!"

Once they reached the gift shop, Ash started running around grabbing whatever he could. He still had the 100 bucks Troy gave him so he could buy what he wanted. He settled on two flip-up lightsabers, a Jedi cloak, and an Episode 3 t-shirt.

"Going a little overboard aren't you, Ash?" Brock asked.

"Nonsense, Padawan," Ash replied. "A master must have what he needs to control the Force."

Troy rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy. He's got the illness." He groaned.

"What illness?" Misty asked, concerned.

"The Star Wars illness. He's become addicted to it."

Misty and Brock still didn't understand what Troy meant but when they got outside, Ash flipped one of the lightsabers to Troy.

"Come on, Troy. Let's duel." Ash suggested.

"Alright."

"The circle is now complete," Ash mocked Darth Vader. "When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth." Troy shot back and they flipped their sabers up and started dueling. Ash tried to go low, but Troy stopped him. It continued back and forth until Troy got close enough to turn around and take Ash's saber from his hand, holding two sabers.

"Alright boys. That's enough." Misty cried out.

"Come on, Misty. Let them have fun." Brock tried to reason with her.

"I don't get what the big deal is about Star Wars."

She might as well have just sentenced her death because when they heard that, Ash and Troy pointed their index fingers at her accusingly.

"Shun the non-believer!" They both yelled.

Brock laughed at them. While Troy treated Ash like a kid brother at times, they found things they both could agree on.

"So what's next?" Brock asked, showing the map.

"How about the Rock n Roller Coaster? Get our coaster veins kicking in some adrenaline. Haven't been on a coaster in a long time." Troy suggested.

"Sounds cool." Ash agreed.

"You wanna go on, Misty?" Brock asked.

"No thanks," she declined. "I'm not a fan of roller coasters."

Ash was caught staring at Misty in those giant Minnie Mouse ears. She looked even more beautiful with them on. The way they reflected off of her face, just...wow!

"Yo, Ash." Troy hit his shoulder, seeing he was spacing out.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out, bro."

"Oh, sorry. Let's go on that coaster."

XXXXXXXX

Team Rocket walked out of the ride. They were two rows above the group in their ship. While attempts to take Misty, as well as Pikachu, were held up due to the suspect of attracting attention to themselves, they had fun.

"Wow. That ride was fun." James smiled.

"Agreed. It all seemed so real." Jessie agreed.

"Yeah, why try and kidnap the twerpette to get Pikachu when we could take a break for a while and enjoy ourselves here?" Meowth pushed his luck.

"Absolutely not." Jessie turned serious again. "We have to follow through with this so we can get Pikachu for the boss. And I have just the thing."

"What is it, Jess?" James asked.

Jessie then started whispering the plan to her other two partners.

XXXXXX

Walking down the section of the park called Sunset Boulevard, frozen lemonades in hand, the group felt like this was the life. Why couldn't they just stay here forever and not worry about Team Rocket or anything at all?

"This is such a perfect day." Misty smiled.

"I know right? A nice and warm sunny day." Troy smiled just as big.

When they found the Rock n Roller Coaster, it was an unreal thing to look at. What looked like guitar frets flowed overhead with part of a limo in the entrance above everybody. A gigantic Fender Stratocaster stood on a wall, which the guitar fret like things seemed to come off of.

"Looks promising." Ash grinned.

"Alright. We just gotta see the wait time." Troy went over to the sign where it posted the wait time for the ride. What he saw caused his jaw to drop: the wait time was 30 minutes. And Troy and the others wanted to hit the major rides here before bouncing around the parks and ending the day at Magic Kingdom.

Troy walked back. Everyone could tell the down look on his face wasn't good.

"What's the wait time, Troy?" Brock asked.

"Half an hour."

Brock and Ash fell to the ground in horror and shock (just like they do in the anime.)

"What do you guys think? Wanna go get in line and endure it or come back later?"

Brock and Ash looked at each other. Did they really want to ride this really badly?

"Sure. Let's do it." Ash answered.

"I'm with Ash on this."

"Well ok then."

Troy turned to Misty.

"You sure you don't wanna go on this, Mist?" He asked.

"I'm sure. I'll watch Pikachu for you, Ash." Misty answered.

Pikachu leaped over to Misty, settling on her shoulder.

"You can go do whatever, just don't break the bank." Troy smirked as he and the boys walked to the line.

(Time skip)

After seeing one limo launch off, Brock and Ash were starting to have second thoughts. Maybe this wasn't going to be as sweet as they thought. Plus the fact that it was in the dark was a little bit of a turnoff.

"Troy, I'm not to sure about this," Brock said.

"Oh come on, Brock," Troy chastised. "Where's your sense of thrill?"

Ash sat up with Troy in the first row. Brock sat right behind them, but when he looked over at who his row mate was, he went all ga-ga. It was a pretty girl of about 16 with long black hair and a beautiful face.

"Hi there," Brock shot out all of a sudden, frightening the girl.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Brock and I wanna be your boyfriend. If you get scared, don't be afraid to lean against me if you get scared." Brock stared with hearts in his eyes.

"No thanks." The girl replied, disgusted and creeped out by the boy's advances and pulled down her restrainer. Brock did the same.

"You ready, Ash?" Troy asked, pumped up.

"You know it. This is gonna be so cool!" Ash replied, just as pumped up.

The limo pulled up to the launch area and stayed there for about a minute before the countdown began. Once it reached one, the limo took off like a rocket. Brock and Ash screamed in pure terror while Troy was whooping and hollering in joy.

XXXXX

Misty browsed among the shop's shirts and other things while trying to keep a certain boy off of her mind.

_'He's so dense and so irritating,_' she angrily growled to herself. _'But yet, he's the most hilarious, handsome, and sweet boy I have ever met_.'

Misty continuously lamented over her feelings for Ash. Why did she have to go and have a crush on him that could possibly be love? With a boy that dense and stupid, it's a wonder that he's even made it this far in his journey, let alone his life. He's had so many brushes with death that it's not even funny.

**-Start 'For The First Time' from the Tarzan musical-**

**_This affection I feel is hard to understand_**

**_It's not the way I planned_**

**_My world is changing_**

**_Everywhere I turn, it's his face I see_**

**_Looking back at me_**

**_And in my eyes, I can't disguise_**

**_The affection I feel is getting the better of me_**

**_For the first time, it's not a dream_**

**_For the first time, it seems so real_**

**_That I want to remember every moment_**

**_That I'm there beside him _**

**_And he gently takes my hand._**

**_-End_**

'_Oh Ashton James Ketchum, you fool. Why can't I tell you that I'm in love with you?_' Misty lamented after small singing session to herself.

All of a sudden, her mouth was covered and she was dragged off. She tried to scream out to signal help but to no avail.

**A/N: Who kidnapped Misty? Will the boys be able to find her before Ash can tell her how the feels? Find out next time. Should have part 2 up soon. Don't own the song, Mr. Phil Collins does. R&R. Ta-ta.**


	4. Hollywood Studios Part II

**A/N: Sorry for being a little late on the update but I wanted to do this right and I've been extremely busy lately. I'll start on the next chapter as quick as I can. Anyways, enjoy. To recap: Misty has just been kidnapped and Brock, Troy, and Ash were on the Rock n Roller Coaster and just got off. **

The boys were waddling off of the ride very slowly. The ride was so intense that it left them queasy and lightheaded. Their hair was pushed back and tossed around because of the incredible speed of the ride.

"Oh. My. God!" The boys all exclaimed at the same time.

"That ride was like, so awesome, man." Troy said.

"Better than love." Brock agreed.

"Better than girls." Ash said.

"Nah. Don't get crazy." Brock returned back to Earth.

"Where's Misty?"

Suddenly a scream pierced the air. It sounded oddly familiar, as well as two laughs that were familiar. There was only one question as to who it could be.

"Prepare for trouble, we got your twerpette,"

"Make it double, she's about to become our pet,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket, bla.." Jessie was interrupted.

"Oh do shut up, you annoying clowns. We know that you're here now." Troy interrupted, annoyed at having to endure the motto for so long.

Sure enough, it was Team Rocket. Misty was being held by James, gagged and tied.

"How dare you!" Jessie raged. "Do you think we waste all our time working on that motto?"

"Yeah, junior," Meowth agreed. "We're gonna swipe not only Pikachu but all your Pokémon too. And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Oh yeah?" Troy rebuffed.

"Yeah."

"Well I'd like to see you try," Troy grabbed a Pokéball from his belt. "Go, Gyrados!"

He started to throw but Ash cut him off.

"Hold on, Troy," Ash put a hand on his arm. "Let's let Pikachu handle this."

Ash then turned to Pikachu, who was poised to strike with lightning sparking from his cheeks.

"Pikachu, thunder bolt them." He ordered.

Pikachu followed his trainer's order and used thunder bolt on Team Rocket. It had no effect. Why?

Everyone was speechless. How could Pikachu's thunder bolt not do anything?

"Figure it out yet?" Jessie smirked. "Leather outfits; because leather doesn't conduct electricity, we are pretty much untouchable. We hate to leave but, ta-ta."

The familiar Meowth balloon then popped up and Team Rocket took off with Misty in hand.

"Now?" Troy looked at Ash, looking for confirmation to take action. Team Rocket couldn't get away with this.

Ash nodded.

"Now."

Troy then threw out the Pokéball he was going to throw, revealing Gyrados with a roar.

"Gyrados, water gun!" Troy ordered.

Gyrados then used his water gun on Team Rocket, soaking them and causing their leather outfits to get wet. Misty quickly saw her chance and jumped onto Gyrados' neck.

"All yours, Ash." Troy gestured his hand in an inviting way.

"Alright. Pikachu, thunder bolt!"

Pikachu then thunder bolted Team Rocket, this time it worked like a charm. With a boom, Team Rocket was sent off.

"We're blasting off again!" They yelled as they were blasted off into the sky.

XXXXX

"You ok, Misty?" Troy asked, checking on her once Gyrados lowered her down and he recalled him.

"I'm fine," Misty replied, still a little shaken. "I'm just a little shaken."

"Well everything's ok now."

Troy turned to the males.

"Where to next, guys?"

"You know, Troy, maybe we should just catch a quick bite. I'm getting a little hungry again." Ash replied.

"Yeah, me too." Brock agreed.

"Ok then. Let's get something quick."

XXXXXX

The group found a little snack stand and were busy eating churros at the moment. It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon at this time.

"Hey, Troy," Ash turned to him. "Do the thing with the knife, man."

"Oh please," Troy said exasperated. Why did Ash suggest this anytime they were out eating? "Not again."

"Yeah, Troy. Come on." Brock urged.

Troy rolled his eyes and picked up the knife. He placed his hand out on the table, about to do it, before Brock took Ash's hand and put it forward.

"What are you doing, Brock?" Ash asked surprised. "Come on. Quit messing around."

"Ash, shut up."

"Hey, not me, man!" He tried to back out but Troy put his hand on top of Ash's gloved hand.

"Quit messing around, guys. Come on."

"Hold still." Troy growled. "Trust me."

Troy then started going at a slow pace before he started to really pick it up. Ash was screaming in pure terror, afraid that Troy would miss and stab his finger. Troy then started going at a blistering pace, the knife became a blur, before he started to slow down and eventually came to a stop. Ash's face was pale with terror.

Brock and Troy laugh as Ash remains shell shocked.

"The look on your face!" Troy laughed out loud as he slapped Ash on the back.

"That wasn't funny, Troy!" Ash snapped.

Brock and Troy slapped each other five. Misty gave a disapproving look, like a mother would.

"He could have been seriously hurt and you two are laughing at this?!" She chastised.

"Oh come on, Misty," Troy tried to settle the mood down. "Let us have a little fun. Besides, Ash requested I do it in the first place."

Troy checked his watch.

"Jesus! We better get moving if we're going to hit the rest of the parks before tonight." He exclaimed.

"Let's go on that hotel ride." Ash suggested.

"I'm for that." Brock agreed.

"Well ok then." Troy smiled.

XXXXXX

The line was now waiting to go on the elevator. Everyone, except for Troy, was a little freaked out at the nature of the ride; apparently five people stepped onto an elevator at the Hollywood Tower Hotel and disappeared when lightning struck the elevator tower and were permanent residents. It sounded scary.

"Oh man. This is going to be so cool." Troy was bursting with excitement.

"I don't know. I'm getting a little freaked." Ash replied queasily.

"Me too." Misty agreed.

"Come on, guys. What better way to close this out?"

XXXXX

The group was in row 2 on the left side of the elevator. They were strapped down and noticed there were grips on either side of the seats. What they were for, they will find out.

The doors closed and the ride officially started. The elevator started going up.

"You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator about to ascend into your own episode of 'The Twilight Zone'." A voice-over said.

The doors opened to reveal a regular floor hall. A crack of lightning flashed and the ghosts of the five people were revealed for a few moments before they disappeared in electricity bolts.

Pikachu whimpered nervously in Ash's lap. Misty hid Togepi in her bag so he wouldn't freak out.

"It's ok, Pikachu." Ash reassured his partner Pokémon.

The room then dimmed, becoming stars and lit all the way to the window at the end of the hall. The window then turned into the window that was shown on the video in the library and then broke with a loud crash.

The doors closed again and the elevator ascended once again.

"One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare," the voice-over said. "That door is opening once again. This time, it's opening for you."

The elevator stopped and doors opened to reveal a dimly lit chamber. The elevator then started moving forward. Going by closed off sections with clock ticks audibly going on, eyes watching, the theory of relativity showing up every now in then. Stars started grouping together in front of the elevator and then disappeared. Suddenly, lights opened like elevator doors.

The elevator then stopped.

"You are about to discover the deepest, darkest corner of your imagination. In the Tower of Terror." The voice over came again.

Suddenly, the elevator dropped, but just barely. Misty screamed abruptly. The elevator dropped again, everyone screamed. Then the elevator started going up at a fast pace. The doors revealing the outside world opened as they reached the top.

"We're on an express elevator to hell," Troy announced, grinning the whole time. "Going down!"

The elevator then dropped a little before dropping all the way down. Ash and Brock were screaming like girls while Troy was having the time of his life.

"Whoooooooohhhhhhoooooooo!" He yelled happily.

The elevator rose up once again, only going to the bottom doors this time. The elevator dropped again after a few moments.

When they reached the bottom, the ending credits for 'The Twilight Zone' tv show then showed up. The ride was over. The elevator started moving back.

Troy looked at his friends' faces: they were pale white and scared stiff. He laughed.

"A warm welcome-back to those who made it," Rod Sterling's voice rang out. "And a friendly word of warning, something you won't find in any guidebook: the next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you might be filling in. Or you just become a permanent resident of 'The Twilight Zone.'"

The doors to the ride opened and the attendant, dressed as a bellhop welcomed them back. Everyone unlocked their seat belts and got off, but it took Ash, Brock, and Misty a long time to wake up from being catatonic. Once they did, they carefully walked out of the elevator, waddling like Psyducks and walking stiff.

Troy laughed.

"I guess you guys enjoyed it that much, eh?" He smirked.

"That was like riding a Rhyhorn through a cyclone." Brock almost sounded like a zombie when he said that.

"I felt like I had some out-of-body experiences." Ash said, just as scared. Pikachu agreed.

"Agreed."

The group walked over to where their picture was. What they saw made each of them laugh: Brock and Ash looked like they were going to faint; Ash was clutching Troy's arm. Said Troy had his arms extended out in the 'rock on' formation. Brock had a frightened expression on his face. Misty's was the funniest: she had this humungous look of fright on her face that she looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh man. That was so awesome!" Brock exclaimed so loud.

"I know!" Ash agreed. "When they showed the ghosts, I was like..."

"So was I!" Troy interrupted.

They all laughed before walking into the gift shop. They all opted on black shirts that said 'I Survived the Tower of Terror,' and the picture of them on the ride.

When they walked out, the three all kissed the ground in relief. Suddenly, a beautiful blonde girl walked past Brock. Just like a reflex, hearts danced in Brock's eyes and he started chasing her.

Troy and the others looked at each other in exasperation and chased after the tan-skinned teenager.

**A/N: FYI, the Tower of Terror is my favorite ride at Disney World, as well as Disneyland. Had to do something to end that chapter and what better way to do it then having Brock chase after a girl? Anyways, leave a review telling me what you thought of it, as well as your favorite ride at Disney World if you've been there. That's all for now. Toodles.**


	5. Author's Note 2

**A/N: As it says on the summary, this story is up for adoption. PM me if you want to take it from here on out. I hate to do this but I have lost all sense of motivation to write this story anymore. I'll still post it under my name but I won't be writing it anymore.**


End file.
